


Cutting ties to the past

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Sereda would never judge Leliana for her past.





	Cutting ties to the past

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Cortando laços com o passado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805616) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #018 - cut.

Sereda would never judge Leliana for her past, or the fact she tried to run away from it. She could understand the urge to let go of one’s past life, cut all times to the past and move on, it was what she herself was trying to do. This could only bring them closer, not apart. In a way, she was grateful for this glimpse at what made Leliana who she was, but Sereda was even more grateful for the opportunity to help burn the bridges that Leliana left behind. Now, if only cutting ties were as easy for Sereda.


End file.
